Hareta Asa High School
' '''Hareta Asa High School '(1942-present) was a very popular secondary school in Chillverse 1.0. It has many students in it and has won many awards for school competitions. Uniform The school's system sticks to uniform, being a very prestigious school, they need all their students holding up to the standards to represent it. The male students and female students both wear different sets of clothing. Known Students Their are currently 54 in total. *James the Blue Jay *Makoto the Dog (To spend more time with Joseph) *Flint the Weasel (In a disquise) *Nina the Fox *Aileen the Hedgehog *Mary Tomi the Fox *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Reggie the Bat *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Drake the Hedgebat (doesn't abide by the dress code) *Maya the Echidna *Kendall the Terrier *Jacob the Rat *Clara the Fox *Esmerelda the Echidna *Gregory the Magihog *Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid *Ryan the Chimera *Tyler Lynch (for no reason) *Cher the Panther *Rocai the Cockatoo *Cutlass the Chihuahua (School bully) *Bluray the Fox *Dokuro-chan the Fox *Bitchao the Chao *Paul the Lynx (GK) *Navi the Hedgehog (GK) *Kyle The Wolf *Clyera the Cat *Junior the Hedgehog *Danny the Fox *Danielle the Vixen *Brittany the Rabbit *Surge the Hedgehog (Partial class delinquent) *Flame the Hedgehog *Roxxy the hedgehog *Rock the Echidnahog *Surf the Seagull *Air the Hedgehog *Psy the Hedgehog *Minimize the Hedgehog *Umbra the Hedgehog *Sena the Hedgehog *Sal the Echidna *Pred the Weirdhog *Kane the Wolf *Justin the Hedgehog *Ike the Hedgehog *Giru the Dog *Nero the Hedgehog *Leah the Hedgehog *Angel the Echidna *Daedal the Hedgehog *Logan the Fox *Guy the Hedgehog *Eternal The Awesome *Zero The Porcupine *Neon The Rainbow Glow Hedgehog *Holly the Fox *Aurora the Cat *Sakura the Hedgehog (exchange student) *Fist the Catidna *Rico the Echidna *Tara the Echidna *Tynic Assassin ( 12) *Iron The Edchidna ( 14 ) *Amber Assassin ( 13 ) *Lighter The Kight Hedgehog ( 15) *Ibuki the Ninjafox (attends every other day, due to also attending a nearby ninja academy) *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark (doesn't abide by the dress code) *Shun the Wolf *Sayuri the Macaw *Ava the Siskin *Scorch the Phoepoe School Grounds '''Main Building The main part of the rich school, which contains many classes and blocks. There shall soon be a picture. 'Field' The field is a place where students can visit during break. It contains a small pond, where Mobians and Chao can swim in. Classes *English *Sex Ed *Biology *Music *P.E *Math *Art/Drawing/Painting Teachers/Faculty *Boombomb the Hedgehog (Hates teaching, but somehow always gets pushed into teaching anyway, really a CIA agent) *Jade the Kangaroo (works part-time as an assistant teacher, due to her primary job as an office worker.) *Mrs.Ribble *Ms.Wyan *Mr.Krupp (principal) *Ms.Take *Stacy the Hedgehog *Hilary the Hedgehog (nurse) *Ms.Febe (secondary Nurse) *Ms. "L" Lyabul (Gym teacher) *Mr. Meaner (other gym teacher) *Ms. Jepsen (Unqualified, music teacher) *F8B the Cockatiel (Drama) Trivia *Despite being a very popular place for TPs and RPs, Hareta Asa was one of, if not, the most controversial places in Chillverse 1.0, being the central map of the disliked School TP genre and having some of Chillverse's more controversial moments. *Hareta Asa was the only one of 3K's place creations to be retconned in 2.0, as it was retconned to make way for a new area, Hikari-Sonata High . Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Chillverse 1.0